Need
by wereleopard
Summary: Illyria and Lindsey meet.


Title: Need  
>Author: Wereleopard58<br>Word Count: 760  
>Prompt: 052<br>Rating: R  
>Pairing: Lindsey McDonaldIllyria  
>Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Illyria<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Angel

Illyria managed to escape from them, the way they looked at. She knew that they wanted the former host of this body back but that was not possible. She was tired of this whole disgusting world.

As Illyria continued to walk people tried to stop her, to talk, to touch her but she soon manage to stop those notions quickly.

"Well if it isn't little Fred, Angel's smart…" Lindsey trailed off as he really took notice of her hair, her eyes and her clothes.

"Lindsey." She whispered as the memories of him came back.

"Fred, that is you is it?" He walked forward carefully.

"Fred isn't home anymore. Illyria."

"Illyria, so why aren't you with the brooding vampire?"

"They don't understand me, they want her back but they can't, her mind is gone. Destroyed. Just like my people."

Lindsey watched her and smiled. "Look you can't wander the streets, I have a hotel room. You can come back with me until you figure out what you want."

Illyria grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall, squeezing ever so slightly. "If you try anything I will kill you."

"I…won't." He managed to choke out and then collapsed to his knees as he was suddenly released. He pointed the way they needed to go. As Illyria turned that way, a smile graced his face.

She was dangerous, very dangerous he could tell the way she looked at him. There was no doubt in his mind that she would have killed him. Why did he find dangerous women such a turn on and Fred's body did look good in that leather? Clambering to his feet he ran to catch up with her and then met her pace.

XXXXX

It was a large clean, hotel room with a pull out sofa as well as the bed. He opened the little fridge and made two drinks handing one of them to her.

Illyria eyed it warily.

"It's just a drink. Don't take it if you don't want to." Lindsey took a gulp of his and turned to look out of the window.

Illyria felt so lost and alone, these emotions were new to her. She hated this aspect of being human, these pathetic weaknesses. She didn't want to feel so alone for just one moment, one second if it at all was possible.

Placing the glass down she walked towards him. It was obvious he could see her in the reflection of the window; he turned and watched as she took hold of his glass and put it down on the side. Her hands cupped his face, going on to her tiptoes she kissed him ever so softly, watching, waiting.

It was then like a dam breaking he pulled her into a ferocious kiss, teeth clattering against each other, hands touching anything and everything.

"How does this come off?" Lindsey muttered against her mouth as his hands searched for buttons, a zip, even some Velcro but there was nothing.

Illyria stepped away from him, her arms raised and suddenly she was naked in front of him.

"Like this."

"Neat trick." He grinned as he tugged of his own clothes.

They were suddenly in each others arms attacking each other biting, scratching as they collapsed to the ground. Sweaty skin brushing against each other, breathy moans filled the air. Lips mapping out bodies, learning about new territories. Screams of ecstasy as they came.

Illyria rested her head on his chest; her eyes closed just listening to him breath. Images running through her mind the moment Fred had first seen Angel, lying in bed with Gunn, kissing Wesley, Cordelia in a coma. She knew she had to go back and try to understand if not she would be haunted by these memories that weren't even hers.

She moved out of his embraced and got to her feet. Within the blink of an eye she was once again dressed.

"You going back to the boy scouts aren't you?" Lindsey asked without even opening his eyes.

"Yes, I need to understand."

"If things don't work out come and find me. We could do so much together."

Illyria walked out without turning back, but just for those moments in his arms she hadn't felt alone. Was this the kind of connection you had with every person or was it just a few special ones. There was only one way to find out and if it was with only him, she would find him once again. For the first time she smiled a genuine smile.

The End


End file.
